


Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

by spirkylurkey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Honestly just self-indulgent pick-me-not-him fluff, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, Lance is Cute, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior, The Lancelot is unrequited, dunno if that's relevant but, klance, lgbt author, lotor - Freeform, short and sweet, yes the title is a Be More Chill Reference I'm bad at titles fucking sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkylurkey/pseuds/spirkylurkey
Summary: Lotor thinks Lance is cute. So does Keith. They're all in a floating space-castle together. This is going to be a problem.





	Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading and let me know in the comments if I should attach a second smut chapter or nah? Or maybe like make this into a full fic with Lotor like "if you won't pick me I guess I'll just have to fuck y'all up"???I'm kinda on the fence. :)
> 
> Also SUPER PISSED because like suddenly AO3 was not letting me format in italics at all? So I had to make some changes that I'm not happy with. Anybody else having this issue lmk?????
> 
> ALSO FEEL FREE TO PROMPT ME SOME KLANCE IN THE COMMENTS I'M HAVING MAJOR BLOCK

Lotor is in their castle, alone out of supposed goodwill as a peace-making diplomat, and that awareness leaves a constant buzz of uneasiness under Keith’s skin, a constant feeling that something is wrong. After three months in the castle without incident or Galra attack, everyone else seems to be relaxed around him. They eat with him, bumping elbows, and talk to him in casual tones, and Keith feels grateful to his teammates in some sense because they’re smart people; he can tell they’re skirting around topics like the lions and keeping things like their families and weapons and feelings to themselves, nothing worth using against them ever slipping out. 

 

Still, the familiarity is there: Lotor listens to them and chitchats all the same, taking special interest in Lance and his stories of family members he keeps nameless and adventures they’ve been on and to be honest it sets Keith’s teeth on edge, makes his blood start to heat.

 

It’s coming to slow roiling boil and the metaphorical burner kicks up as he finds Lance on the couch as Lotor sits on the floor between his legs, casually dressed, and he fucking knows what Lotor is doing wearing that stupid fucking gilded choker and white linen off-shoulder tunic, drawing Lance’s eyes to his lilac collarbones as his hair pools behind him like molten silver.

 

“Trust me,” Lance is saying when Keith moves up to the doorway behind them, no longer pretending he’s not spying, “I used to do this for my sisters all the time.” “Usually I have handmaids to do this for me,” Lotor says, playing at sheepishness, the prick, and Lance only chuckles, says “Yeah, I noticed it was looking a little rough, dude, that’s why I offered,” he starts brushing the Galra’s hair gently, detangling and humming quietly while Lotor tells him about his luxurious fucking castle lifestyle, obviously peacocking.

 

Lance is completely oblivious to it, but Keith can see a fellow Galra’s motives for what they are, and then Lance digs his hands into Lotor’s hair and Keith has a fucking death grip on the doorframe as he looks at the backs of their heads.

 

Lance begins at the scalp and winds Lotor’s hair into a neat French braid, easily tying if off with the leather strap that Lotor provides. He stands and turns around to Lance. Lotor spots Keith immediately and makes brief eye contact with him from his hiding spot, challenge in his cool gaze, and turns his attention back to Lance.

 

“My thanks, Blue Paladin,” he purrs, kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the room. Keith can’t see Lance’s face from here but bets, bitterly, that he’s smiling at the prospect of getting some intergalactic ass. Keith gets the fuck out before he punches something (preferably Lotor).

 

When he sees him later in the hall smiling faintly, light violet flush on his cheeks and playing with the end of the stupid braid, he’s so pissed he can barely fucking function and thinks, in what is either a great or horrible idea: _it’s not like Lance couldn’t do the same for me._

__

__He goes to his room, washes his hair and thinks about the best way to go about it. He eventually settles on being as frank as he usually is.  
He strides up to Lance after dinner and says, “I noticed that braid you did for Lotor,” not offering any explanation as to how he knows that Lance did it, and Lance is blushing a bit, says “Yeah, you wanna make something of it?” and Keith thinks desperately that he would, in fact like to make something of it, but instead he just says “No” and stands there awkwardly. __

____ _ _

____A beat later, sounding like it’s being drug out of him, he says, “It’s just that mine’s been getting of long too and,” fiddling with the ends, he continues quietly, “I was wondering if you could maybe do the same for me. It’s…um…” he puffs up, “kind of in my way, like during battles and training,” and Lance smiles like the fucking sun and agrees._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He leaves briefly to get a brush and instructs Keith to wait in the common room. Lance reappears, and sits behind Keith as he brushes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’m glad you came to me, this is a hot mess,” he teases, voice warm, and Keith feels like dying. Lance’s hands pet his scalp bare handed and thinks fiercely, smugly, that he didn’t do this for Lotor, relaxing back into Lance, "be bold Kogane" running through his mind on loop. “I’m glad I asked you, nobody else on this ship is girly enough to know how,” Keith says, slipping into the ease of teasing.___ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Hey,” Lance splutters, “Allura is good at this too, better than me, even!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Well,” Keith replies before he can stop his fool mouth, “why didn’t Lotor go to her then?” and Lance shrugs, genuinely unsure, the clueless moron. “I don’t know,” he says tentatively. Then a switch flips and his bravado comes back online, “He’s attached to me I guess, who wouldn’t be, I mean look at me.” “I’m always looking,” Keith says softly, emboldened by the lack of eye contact._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Lance drops a warm hand on top of his head and tells Keith he’s done in the same tone. Keith runs a hand over his head, their fingers brushing, and gets up. He drops a kiss on Lance’s cheek and thanks him as he leaves and now there’s no way Lance doesn’t know that he saw the exchange between him and Lotor earlier. Lance lets out a small sound but doesn’t make to follow Keith._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The next day Lance comes barging into his room as Keith is sitting on his bed. He snaps up and before he can respond to the intrusion Lance is a foot away and saying in a raised voice, “Look, Lotor just planted one on me and I dunno what’s wrong with me but all I could think about was you and I’m not sure if you see me that way but I think you might and I’m kind of gone on you so,” he throws his hands in the air helplessly, his face contorted with frustration “here I am!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Keith dives off the bed and gets his hands on Lance’s face as quickly as possible, burying his hands in his hair as he kisses him soundly. Lance makes a small noise like the one he made yesterday and kisses him back._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Keith can feel the growl rumbling in the back of his throat, possessive as he thinks about Lotor touching Lance. He backs Lance up against the bed, hands firm around his head and waist, until Lance is collapsing back onto the bed, and then they’re gasping into each other’s mouths until Lance notices the time much later, telling Keith they need to go to dinner and putting a hand to Keith’s abused neck in a rare moment of embarrassment._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a good thing that dumb jacket has a high neck,” he says, cheeks flushed and red mouth upturned. “Yeah, it is,” Keith replies, cringing internally at how love-struck his voice sounds. Compensating, he pushes Lance off him and onto the other side of the bed “Oh man,” Lance says breathily as he lies there starting at Keith, like he can’t believe it, and Keith bites his lip, feels the ka-thunk of his heart in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______..._ _ _ _ _ _

______He finds Lotor pushing Lance up against a wall the next day, Lance bracketed on either side by Lotor's arms, his face inching in slowly. “I never got an answer from you yesterday, Blue. Care to fill me in? is it a yes,” he pauses as he leans in, his lips nearly brushing against Lance’s own as he says “or is it a yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Lance is shaking a bit, clearly thinking of the good of the fucking universe here, the alliance, still bird’s-egg-fragile and _NOT _what should be his priority right now, Keith thinks savagely as his vision goes red around the edges and he makes what he knows is a stupid move, surging forward and yanking Lotor’s hands away from his fucking Lance, pissed.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before Lotor can react Keith clocks him a good one, straight to the jaw. Lotor, instead of punching back, reaches a hand up to touch where Keith had just hit him and chuckles an I’m-going-to-obliterate-you chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He whips back to Lance, who’s gone bug-eyed. “Has he claimed you then?” He asks. “Has this Halfling mated you?” his voice has turned angry. “Um?” Lance squeaks. Keith is not willing to admit that he is waiting with bated breath for the answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes? “he says. Keith's chest goes tight, his fangs sliding out. Lance is his, will submit to _him _and no other. He smiles, toothy and half-feral.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lotor bites out a quick “I see” and storms down the hall. Lance levels him with a look and drawls, “Look, later down the line you and I need to have a talk about anger management issues and punching important dignitaries, but right now, that was insanely hot and I need you to be, like, touching me, everywhere,” Lance’s eyes are blown and Keith doesn’t need to be told a second time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
